M22: Схождение
- двадцать вторая и последняя миссия в игре Metroid Prime: Federation Force. В этой миссии Отряд Федерации получает задание проникнуть на гигантский военный корабль Космических Пиратов Doomseye и разрушить внутри него генератор его защитного силового поля. Линкор [[G. F. S. Aegis|G. F. S. Aegis]] вместе с многочисленными Звездными Истребителями Федерации производят отвлекающий маневр, атакуя силы Пиратов, и это позволяет маленькой десантной шлюпке с Отрядом Федерации подлететь вплотную к силовому полю Doomseye, чтобы бойцы могли выпрыгнуть из нее и проскочить сквозь сетку энергетического щита. Попав на корабль, Пехотинцы отбивают многочисленные атаки Космических Пиратов и продвигаются в недра гигантского фрегата. Там, глубоко внутри Doomseye, бойцы Отряда узнают, что же произошло с Самус Аран после того, как Федерация потеряла с ней связь: Пираты взяли ее в плен и доставили на борт Doomseye. Ее подвергли воздействию увеличительного луча, в результате чего ее размеры существенно выросли, промыли ей мозги и заставили сражаться с Отрядом Федерации, приняв форму Морфо-Шара. Бойцы вынуждены сразиться с ней, а после боя Самус оказывается погребенной под обломками. Пехотинцы проникают в самое сердце корабля и уничтожают центральный гиперкомпьютер Master Brain, после чего силовой щит корабля исчезает. В этот же момент Галактическая Федерация начинает массированную атаку на Doomseye. Корабль начинает постепенно разваливаться под мощными ударами Федеральных орудий, и бойцы оказываются заблокированными в последней комнате. Деваться им некуда, а со всех сторон вокруг них сжимается кольцо многочисленных Задир, готовящихся к атаке, однако в последнюю минуту появляется Самус и спасает их. Doomseye разваливается на части, и Отряд Федерации выносит в космический вакуум. Они готовятся к смерти, однако и тут прилетает Самус на своем Боевом корабле и подбирается их, называя героями. Данные терминалов <<Системный отчет>> <Состояние силового поля: 100%> <Генератор: Сбоев не обнаружено> <<Внимание>> <На DOOMSEYE обнаружены нарушители> <Ответные меры: Выслать отряд> <Цель: Найти и уничтожить> <<Задача первостепенной важности>> <Угроза от от нарушителя остается в силе> <Энергетическая система: Аварийный режим> <Цель: Уничтожить нарушителей> Стенограмма брифинга Брифинг перед миссией "Пехотинцы, атака DOOMSEYE опустошила Флот Федерации. По предварительной оценке, 90% наших истребителей выведены из строя. Оставшиеся корабли двигаются навстречу Aegis, но ситуация выглядит плачевной. Все что нам остается - это сражатьс, несмотря ни на что, и именно это мы и собираемся сделать! Нам нужно преодолеть одно существенное препятствие, и вот тут-то в игру вступаете вы. Это непобедимое оружие Космических Пиратов, DOOMSEYE. Он уже показал свою исключительную мощь, а результаты сканирования показывают, что он еще и окружен силовым полем. Природа этого силового поля такова, что оно непроницаемо практически для любого оружия, имеющегося в нашем флоте, и стрельба по нему просто истощит наши боеприпасы. Короче говоря, пока силовое поле включено, мы не сможем уничтожить эту громадину. Силовое поле было специально спроектировано для защиты DOOMSEYE от атак больших судов, вроде Aegis. Мы также не можем подобраться поближе - оно не дает нам этого сделать. Однако к полю может подобраться что-то очень маленькое - что-нибудь вроде Меха-костюмов. Похоже, что силовое поле не станет препятствием для объектов с такими маленькими размерами. Я хочу, чтобы вы пробрались сквозь силовое поле, попали на DOOMSEYE и уничтожили генератор силового поля. Как только оно исчезнет, DOOMSEYE станет уязвимым для наших атак. Пехотинцы, это исключительно опасная миссия, но на кону исход этого сражения. Вот почему я вверяю этот бой отряда. Вы уже встречались со всем, что Космические Пираты могут выставить против вас, и смогли преодолеть это. Как только вы отправитесь внутрь, мы постараемся всеми силами отвлечь их внимание. Запомните - как только силовое поле падет, все наши оставшиеся корабли тут же откроют огонь на поражение. Вам придется эвакуироваться с DOOMSEYE немедленно! Судьба галактики в ваших руках. Я рассчитываю на вас!!" Брифинг после миссии Самус Аран: "Отряд Федерации... Для меня было честью повстречать вас. Надеюсь, в будущем вы еще не раз проявите себя." Галерея Файл:Fighters gather to take on the Doomseye.jpg|Истребители собираются в отряд, чтобы открыть огонь по Doomseye. Файл:The Pirates send in their own fighter craft.jpg|Пираты высылают собственный отряд истребителей. Файл:While fighter ships battle each other a lone drop ship approaches the Doomseye.jpg|Пока истребители с обеих сторон сражаются друг с другом, к Doomseye приближается одинокая десантная шлюпка. Файл:The player prepares to board the Doomseye.jpg|Отряд Федерации готовится к высадке на Doomseye. Файл:Passing through the shield.jpg|Пролет сквозь силовое поле. Файл:And lands on the Doomseye.jpg|Приземление. Файл:Regular, Elite, and Flying Pirates confronting the player.jpg|Обычные, Элитные и Летающие Пираты вступают в бой с Отрядом Федерации. Файл:Turrets guarding a long hallway.jpg|Длинный коридор охраняется артиллерийскими турелями. Файл:Pirates seek to corner the player.jpg|Пираты хотя зажать Отряд Федерации в угол. Файл:The Pirates caught Samus!.jpg|Самус в плену. Файл:Master Brain reacts to the player's intrusion.jpg|Master Brain реагирует на проникновение бойцов. Файл:Now the player has to fight her in her Morph Ball form.jpg|Теперь Отряд Федерации должен сразиться с Самус в ее форме Морфо-Шара. Файл:Morph Ball Samus travels over the spider ball tracks.jpg|Самус в форме Морфо-Шара катается по Магнитным Рельсам. Файл:The Federation Force frees Samus from Pirate control.jpg|Отряд Федерации освобождает Самус из Пиратского плена. Файл:Crossing a chasm.jpg|Переход через пропасть. Файл:Master Brain.png|Мозговой центр Пиратов - Master Brain Файл:The Doomseye's shields drop.jpg|Защитное поле Doomseye исчезло Файл:The Pirates make a final stand to take out the player.jpg|Пираты идут в последний бой, чтобы уничтожить Отряд. Файл:Bruisers about to overwhelm the player.jpg|На бойцов вот-вот нападут Задиры. Файл:But....jpg|Но... Файл:Samus to the rescue.jpg|...на помощь приходит Самус. Файл:Repaying a debt.jpg|Пираты заплатят за все. Файл:The hull of the Doomseye has been breached and the player is about to be sucked out.jpg|Обшивка Doomseye лопнула, и бойцы сейчас вылетят в космический вакуум. Файл:The player helpless in space.jpg|Бойцы беспомощно плавают в космосе. Файл:The Doomseye is about to fire again.jpg|''Doomseye'' снова собирается выстрелить. Файл:But the Federation Fleet opens fire now that the shields are down.jpg|Но, поскольку защитного поля больше нет, Федерация открывает огонь. Файл:And the Doomseye is defeated.jpg|И Doomseye взрывается. Файл:Samus helping out a friend.jpg|Самус спасает друзей. Файл:Returning home for a hero's welcome.jpg|Возвращение домой, где уже ждут героев. en:M22: Convergence Категория:Миссии MPFF Категория:Мультиплеер Категория:Doomseye